


I smell strawberry

by sm9690 (smile0317)



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile0317/pseuds/sm9690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faceman smelled like strawberry instead of gas this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I smell strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! It's short, but hope you guys enjoy this:) Thx.

“Is that strawberry? Is that you?"

 

It was a peaceful moment at last. The brief leisure time in between jobs, which had been very difficult to get lately with all those big cases one after another. Hannibal and B.A. were outside handling gigantic machineries which were used for god-knows-what purpose, and Face just got back from outside and was lounging on a sofa. That's when Murdock, who was fiddling with the guitar in the corner of the room, asked the question out of blue.

 

“What?"

  
"I smell strawberry. Is this you?"

 

With the familiar pattern of the conversation they were having, Face got chills in spite of himself. It's been a long time, yes, but how could he forget- his first encounter with this particular captain was indeed a very impressive one. Slightly raising himself up, Face gave him a suspicious glare.

 

“Um... I don't know, do I?"

"Yes! It is you! Why do you smell like strawberry?"

 

Before he knew it, Murdock was sitting right in front of him, with his eyes closed- probably for the better ability to smell.

 

"Ah.. Okay, I might have a theory for th... Hey!! what are you doing?!"

 

By the time his thoughts reached the lovely lady he met at the bar just a while ago and her strawberry-scented perfume, he almost jumped out of his skin as Murdock's face was suddenly so near his. It seemed like Murdock was determined now- he was sniffing at the curve of his neck.

 

"Murdock, are you smelling me?"

"Umm... What? Oh yeah, o' course I'm smellin' ya. It's definitely strawberry, Facey!"

 

Meeting the captain's nonchalant response, Face decided to give up protesting and just laughed out. Murdock always had this half-craziness with him, and Face was particularly lenient with his lunacy. Whenever Murdock tried to drag other teammates into this unordinary world of his, B.A. usually ran away, yelling something like 'You crazy fool!!", and Hannibal did not particularly jump in, even though he didn't particularly run a mile either. He always kept a distance, successfully maintaining a role as a bystander. But Face, he was different. He usually had no problem dancing to Murdock's crazy tune. Even Face himself didn't know why, but he didn't really feel reluctant towards Murdock's world of insanity. Did he have a weak spot, maybe, for lunatics?

 

So he just chuckled. In fact, Murdock was a very interesting creature. Face wasn't exactly 'putting up' with his lunacy. Murdock's crazy behaviours amused him most of the time, and surprisingly enough they sometimes turned out to be a consolation at the end of the toughest days. So unless he's trying to put a light to his arm like he did the other day, Face couldn't find any reason to stop him, just like he couldn't on most of the occasions.

 

And that line of thoughts continued, even when Murdock stuck out his tongue and brushed it against the skin of his neck. Face, surprisingly, neither frowned nor pushed the other guy away- which might have been the right things to do. But anyway he was just a little surprised, that's all, and he could still maintain a pleasant smile on his face.

 

“Oh my god. You're licking me now. But of course, Murdock! I get gas on my arm, why not set on fire; I get strawberry all over me, why not taste it, ha? But it wouldn't taste good, Murdock, it's just perfume."

 

"No, Facey, it tastes exactly like strawberry! I like strawberries, buddy, n' I bet ya like those too, since you're wearing the perfume!"

 

“No no no, Murdock, it's not my perfume, it's.. Aargh!!!!! Murdock, did you just bite me??!"

 

Face pushed him a little this time, covering his neck with a hand.

 

"Oh my god, you bit me!"

 

Murdock seemed to have decided to take a bite of his strawberry-scented neck and swallow it this time. It didn't really hurt as much as it surprised him, but Face was more worried about the bruises he might have left. Whatever the reason, he did not want any Murdock's bite mark on his neck. What would other teammates say if they ever discovered it? Murdock's crazy, yes, but Face had his own reputation and it would not help the situation any better.

 

However even those thoughts shortly disappeared as he faced Murdock's just slightly crazy eyes and gentle expressions, and Face had no choice but to smile to his very unique friend again.

 

“Oh I'm sorry, Face. Did it hurt?"

 

"No, no, it's fine. Just.. don't bite me again. You can do whatever you want, it's fine, but don't bite, okay?"

 

"Ok, Facey, no problem. I'll make it less hurt now..."

 

Murdock put his tongue on the tooth mark he just made. And he began to lick heartily. Slowly, gently, and _caressingly_. Under his gentle tongue and warm breath, the mild pain around his neck shortly developed into something else, and Face quickly regretted saying what he just said, feeling his face flushing for no reason.

 

“Umm... Murdock? Actually.."

 

"Face, you're face is red. Face's face is a red face, Facey!"

 

"What? Oh, no it's...."

 

Before he could even find the right words to say, he had to hold his breath awhile as Murdock was now licking lower near the clavicle, more sensually and passionately. No wait, is he _unbuttoning_ his shirt now?

 

"Murdock? Are you... unbuttoning my shirt now?"

 

"Yeah, Facey. You said I could do whatever I want, n' you also said you got strawberry all over ya. So now I wanna taste every inch, baby!"

 

Murdock lifted his head just a little to show his meaningful- and not-at-all-crazy -smile, and Face saw in his eyes a glimpse of madness and something else, similar but entirely different. Noticing Murdock's lips trailing down his body lower and lower and _lower_ , somehow he felt dizzy, and he decided to just close his eyes hard.


End file.
